Lisa in Love
by Gameboy Rocker
Summary: Lisa is feeling as lonely and depressed as ever, until a girl named Kelly moves to Springfield. Lisa/OC. Lesbian romance.
1. Chapter 1

Lisa Simpson walked slowly down the hall of Springfield Elementary. It was another day full of learning, letting her young mind be engaged by mathematic formulas, vivid history lessons, hands-on science experiments, skimming through the newest textbooks, learning about cutting-edge technological breakthroughs…

Oh, wait.

This was _Springfield_ Elementary. None of that was going to happen.

She took her seat in the front of the class as the other students began to file in alongside her. Her fair-weathered-friend, Janey Powell, sat beside her but said nothing. As soon as the popular girls in the class came in and smiled at Janey, asking her how her weekend was, the girl got up and left Lisa sitting beside an empty chair.

_What's the matter with you?_ Lisa asked herself angrily. _You're better than this. So what if Janey doesn't want to sit by you? It's her loss, right? After all, you don't need friends…you've got your intelligence, your logic! Anything you could ever want, you can get from a book, right? _

_Right?_

Miss Hoover came in just as the bell rang, closing the door behind her. Her frowning face and tired eyes revealed the lackluster state she was—and had been—in. For years.

"Be quiet, children," she said. Rather unnecessary, since no one was saying a word. "We have a new student joining us today."

The classroom door opened, and a pretty eight-year-old girl walked in. Her skin was yellow, eyes, a beautiful blue. Her hair, which hung down to her hips, was a shade of light auburn. She was wearing khaki pants, brown clogs, and a forest green t-shirt with a pumping fist on it, directly above the word 'FIGHT' in big, bold letters.

"Introduce yourself to the class, Kelly." Miss Hoover instructed. "If you're lucky, someone might remember something you say. Not me though."

Kelly smiled…but it wasn't just a normal smile. As Lisa watched the new girl's lips turn up into that wide grin, she felt her own mood rising. The smile was so genuine, so…untarnished…that Lisa couldn't help but smile a bit as well.

"Well," Kelly began, in a clear, confident voice, "My name is Kelly Macintosh. My parents and I just moved here from Maine. They wanted to start an organic vegetarian and vegan restaurant in a place that needed one. I think they Googled 'grossest city in America' and found Springfield.

"Some of my hobbies are exploring nature, volunteering at the animal shelter, reading classic literature, and listening to big band music. I also really love to learn. About anything." She finished with her smile as big as it was when she began, despite the majority of the class looking as uninterested as they possibly could.

Everyone, that is, but Lisa Simpson. She was ecstatic. A girl her age, that seemed to be interested in so many similar things…does that mean the beginning of a new—and, perhaps, her only—friend?


	2. Chapter 2

"You can sit beside me!" Lisa said as Kelly finished her introduction. "I'm Lisa."

Kelley smiled back at her and eagerly sat down in the desk beside her. "Nice to meet you Lisa," she whispered, as Ms. Hoover had once again taken to the front of the room and was droning on about something Lisa already knew about.

"Nice to meet you too!" Lisa continued. "We have a lot in common. I love to learn! Classic literature is wonderful, especially Shakespeare, Jane Austen, Mark Twain—"

"Don't forget George Orwell and Charles Dickens," Kelly added. "Where would the world be without 1984?"

"I know! Did you notice that it could apply both to the American revolution as well as the French?"

"I did!"

"Lisa, Kelly," Ms. Hoover said suddenly, "could you possibly save this discussion for lunch?

The two girls giggled, smiling at one another before their eyes went from each other to the chalk board in front of the classroom. It was one in the few times in her life that Lisa couldn't—wouldn't—focus on learning. She was too excited. Kelly seemed great. Kind, pretty, intelligent, open-minded (she was wearing pants—a rare thing for a girl in Springfield), pretty, courageous, beautiful hair, pretty…

Lisa shook her head when she realized how many times she had referred to Kelly as 'pretty'.

_But _she _is_ pretty, she argued with herself. There's nothing wrong with acknowledging that. Mom is pretty. Marilyn Monroe is pretty. Condoleezza Rice is pretty. Kelly is…_really_ pretty.

Lisa's eyes wandered over to her new classmate. Her eyes were bright, alive, hair, thick and gorgeous, the perfect length.

"Stop it!" Lisa hissed to herself. "Pay attention…you can...think about her later."

She risked one more glance at Kelly, who, she noticed, was looking back at her. When their eyes locked, Kelly looked away immediately with a nervous smile, but Lisa still noticed that the girl was blushing.


End file.
